


Jetlag

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss can wait till the time is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



About three hours into their seventeen hour flight home, Weiss catches Sydney’s head starting to bob. He gently pried the magazine out of her hands and pulled down a blanket to lay across her lap. Sydney smiled sleepily at him and snuggled down into the seat as much as one could.

Soon, her head dropped as she fell asleep. Weiss flipped through her magazine, not seeing the articles as he listened to her breathing and the warm feel of her body close to his. He likes these quiet moments between them, something that happened a lot more lately as they now lived close to each other and were partnered up more often.

Weiss had been crushing on her since the day she walked into the office in a bright red wig. That had slowly changed to falling half way in love with her lately and he knows its just a short step to all the way. Except Sydney needs him more as a friend right now than a boyfriend. Especially after coming back from missing for two years with amnesia and finding Vaughn married.

Though lately, there had been something in the way she looked at him. Something that might mean she was interested in him. That maybe with a little more time he could try asking her out. Weiss could wait, he was good at it. He once waited a year to ask out Peggy Lee to the prom in high school, partly because it took him that long to work up his courage.

Feeling tired and sluggish from the downside of one too many adrenalin rushes, Weiss set the magazine aside and pulled another blanket over him. He settled back agasint the seat, head tilted a little towards Sydney as he fell asleep.

He woke to find the flight attendants moving about the cabin as they brought out snacks, less than three hours left in the flight and long, slender fingers interlaced with his resting on his thigh.  
Weiss looked from their joined hands to Sydney who was watching him. She smiled at him, looking a little unsure as her eyes flicked from their hands to his face.

“So, I figured if I was to wait for you to ask, it would be months. Do you want to go out to diner with me, Eric.”

“You mean like a date?” Weiss held his breath, wondering if it was really this easy.

“Yeah, just like a date.”

“Then I’m definitely interested it.”

Sydney’s smile widened at than, squeezing his fingers. Without thinking, Weiss kissed her, a soft brushing of his lips against hers.

Sydney looked startled for a brief moment before she grinned at him. Keeping their fingers locked together, she snuggled into his side. Weiss couldn’t stop smiling, thumb running over Sydney’s fingers.

Maybe some things were just that easy.


End file.
